It is well known that internal combustion engines require a flow of air to operate. In particular, the air and fuel are mixed together and then ignited to generate energy which translates into power, for example, to move a piston up. An internal combustion engine may be used for a variety of different purposes that involve energy generation, including but not limited to powering a vehicle. The performance of the engine is affected by various factors such as the composition of the air, the manner (e.g., velocity) in which the air is supplied to the internal combustion engine, and the temperature and pressure of the air supply.
Enhancing the performance of an internal combustion engine entails generating more horsepower and/or getting more mileage out of a given amount of fuel supply. One way to enhance the performance of an internal combustion engine is to adjust the temperature and the amount of air being supply. For example, an automobile may be “turbo charged,” in which the incoming air is compressed and then fed into the internal combustion engine. The turbo charging of an internal combustion engine, however, is expensive and difficult to install for anyone other than an experienced mechanic. A less expensive option is to attempt to lower the temperature of the incoming air flow while at the same time increasing the air flow. This can be accomplished using after-market add on components which replace the original gas intake pipe. One example of a known system is made by AEM Power, Inc. (http://www.aempowver.com). According to AEM Power, this system creates multiple frequency sound waves to help charge the cylinders with air in the upper engine RPM region. According to AEM Power, a shorter secondary pipe generates high frequency sound waves with higher engine RPMs and the smaller, longer primary pipe generates lower frequency sound waves at lower engine RPMs. This system does result in an increase in engine horsepower and torque. However, the horsepower and torque gain from the AEM V2 Intake System can still be further increased.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a method and device that allows the extraction of more horsepower and mileage out of a given amount of fuel supply.